


isn't the type to

by makichaaan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, M/M, pink sausages squad, the ship of my life, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichaaan/pseuds/makichaaan
Summary: Jihoon isn't the type to stare. But this boy with a snaggletooth is just so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare at him.





	isn't the type to

Jihoon isn't the type to stare. But this boy with a snaggletooth is just so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare at him.

He watches the boy's different facial expressions as he scrolls through his phone. He doesn't even realize but he started to count how many times he's smiled. He's at 11 now. That thought made him smile too. He looked at the boy again and saw that he was scrunching his nose.

How cute.

He was so immersed in watching the boy that he didn't even realize that he was almost at his stop now. He frowned at the thought that he would probably never see him again. He readjusted his backpack straps and headed out to the doors and was surprised to see that the boy was also getting ready to get off the train. It seems that they'll be getting off on the same stop. He looked down so the boy won't see him grinning like an idiot.

Once they got off the train, the boy went off to the opposite direction that he was supposed to go. He silently said goodbye to the boy and went on his way, still thinking about how nice it would be if he could see him again.

"Jihoonie!"

He looked around to see who called him and saw his bestfriend Jinyoung trying to avoid a crowd to get to him. 

"Oh. Hey, Jinyoung." He said half-heartedly. Jinyoung pouted at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. "You know, you could at least pretend that you're happy to see me. We haven't seen each other in weeks and this is how you greet me."

He looked at Jinyoung and saw that he was hurt and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Jinyoungie. I really am happy to see you though. Wait," he says as he rummages through his bag. It takes a few more seconds before he finally pulled out a lollipop and happily offered it to Jinyoung. "Am I forgiven?" Jinyoung grins as soon as he sees the lollipop Jihoon is holding and immediately nods and takes the lollipop from his hands. It makes Jihoon laugh and he forgets (a little bit) about the beautiful boy whom he might never see again.

"So," Jinyoung starts as they were walking. "Why were you in such a bad mood earlier?" 

He hesitates. He was planning on lying but then realizes that Jinyoung will find out sooner or later and so he ended up spilling everything about the boy with a snaggletooth.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Jinyoung shouts as he finishes his story. A few people looked at them weirdly and Jihoon glared at his not-so-subtle friend.

"Yes. I like him. But you didn't have to shout it out where a lot of people can hear you," he huffs. 

"Sorry but it's just so rare for you to like someone! And to think that you ended up liking someone you don't even know! Wow. This boy must really be beautiful." He whistles.

"He really is," Jihoon answers dreamily.

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Jihoon finds himself being forced to go on a double date with Jinyoung. 

"Come on! Please! Do it for your bestfriend! Daehwi refuses to go on a date without someone to keep his friend company!" 

"Why did he even bring his friend if you guys were supposed to go on a date together?" Jihoon asks exasperatedly. He is so not in the mood for dating right now (unless the boy happens to be the boy he saw at the subway earlier but that is highly unlikely).

"Technically, we weren't supposed to go on a date today but since you forced me to confess to him earlier and it just so happened that he actually liked me back, then we decided that we should see each other as soon as possible." 

"So this is what I get for helping you?" He snaps. Jinyoung looked taken aback. His bestfriend pouted and he sighed because he knows Jinyoung is about to get what he wants.

"You know what? Whatever. I'll go to this stupid double date but next time we eat out, you're paying for everything."

Jinyoung smiled so widely Jihoon was worried that he might rip his face off. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Don't worry! I'll buy you anything you want next time we hang out! I swear!"

He laughs as he watched his bestfriend do his victory dance, which is basically just him jumping and wiggling around. I guess it won’t be too bad since it made his bestfriend this happy.

 

 

 

They arrived at the park where they were supposed to meet Daehwi. They were a few minutes early because Jinyoung was overly excited but it was fine since Jihoon had nothing better to do anyway. They sat at the bench together, Jinyoung checking his phone every two seconds, and Jihoon counting the people who passed them by.

. . . thirty-eight, thirty-nine, for- 

Jihoon stops when he sees Daehwi stop in front of him. He was wearing overalls and it made him look younger than he actually is and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile because he looked so adorable. 

He was about to speak when he realized that he wasn’t even looking at him. He was shyly looking at Jinyoung and the latter was staring right back. It seems as if they’ve completely forgotten about him. 

“Uhm, excuse me but how long are you planning on staring at each other? Can we move to another place before you continue your staring contest because I’m hungry and would like to eat something,” Jihoon says. This comment made Daehwi blush all the way up to his neck and now the boy was too embarrassed to even complete a sentence. He kept on stuttering something and no one could understand what he’s trying to say. Jinyoung notices Daehwi’s discomfort and glares at Jihoon, who only shrugs back in response.

“Daehwi, why don’t you introduce your friend to Jihoon?” Jinyoung says, still glaring at Jihoon. Jihoon rolls his eyes, partly because Jinyoung is annoying, and partly because he didn’t even notice Daehwi’s friend hiding behind him. 

“Oh right! Jihoon, this is Woojin. Woojin say hi to Jihoon.” 

Jihoon turned to look at the boy and his jaw dropped in surprise because there he was, the beautiful boy with a snaggletooth. 

“Hi. I hope we can get along well,” Woojin said with a soft smile on his face. Jihoon could feel his heart melting, partly because he is so cute, and partly because his voice is so freaking attractive. Ughhh.

He was still staring at him, mouth agape and all. He couldn’t think. He probably couldn’t even breathe. His mind was a complete blank.

Jinyoung looked at him when he refused to reply and was confused as to why he was so shocked to see Woojin . . . until he noticed Woojin’s snaggletooth and everything just fell into place and then . . . he laughed. He laughed so hard that he started crying and Jihoon would’ve punched him in the face for laughing at him but he was also glad for it since he got to snap out of his trance.

He could see that Daehwi and Woojin are confused so he simply shrugged and casually said that Jinyoung was off his meds. Jinyoung punched him in the arm while mumbling, “So this is how you thank me?” and it made Jihoon’s urge to punch him in the face stronger than ever before.

 

 

 

They decided to go to a café because a) Jinyoung and Daehwi wanted to go to a place where it’s quiet and cozy and b) Jihoon wanted coffee. Woojin said he was fine with whatever, which disappointed Jihoon a bit since he wanted to know more about him. 

When they got to the café, Jinyoung insisted on getting separate tables so they could have some privacy and there was honestly just no arguing with Jinyoung so Woojin and Jihoon were forced to sit at a different table in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

“So . . .” Jihoon says at an attempt to start a conversation. “Do you come here often?” Okay. That was stupid. He mentally banged his head on the table and hoped that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole so he never has to face Woojin ever again.

But then he saw Woojin smile. Just a small, shy smile, his snaggletooth barely visible, but it made Jihoon’s heart skip a beat and he realized that he wouldn’t mind embarrassing himself multiple times if it can make Woojin smile like that.

“Nope. It’s actually my first time here,” he responds. Jihoon mentally notes this information and wonders where Woojin normally hangs out in.

“Ah. You should come here more often. They serve the most delicious cakes here.” He doesn’t know why he said that, he’s never even tried the cakes here, but he honestly just couldn’t think when Woojin is around. 

“Really? Which ones do you recommend?” Oh crap. He doesn’t know what types of cake they serve here. How was he supposed to recommend one when he doesn’t even know what’s on the menu? He glanced at Jinyoung and Daehwi’s table, hoping that Jinyoung ordered a cake that he recognizes, and was greeted by the sight of the two of them making out.

“Uugghh, gross,” he said in disgust. Woojin looked at him, confused, and was about to look at where he was staring when he suddenly said, “No! Don’t look!” then he lowered his voice and said, “Unless you want to see Jinyoung and Daehwi eating each other’s faces off.” Woojin made a disgusted face and said, “I am so not looking. Thanks for the warning.” He was about to say something, but he hesitated. Jihoon was genuinely curious as to what he was about to say when Woojin took a deep breath and rapidly said, “i’mnotreallycomfortableknowingthatjinyounganddaehwiaremakingoutrightbehindmesodoyouwanttogosomewhereelse?”

 

Jihoon had never been more eager to say yes.


End file.
